Life at FCW
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Wanna know how the NXT Season 3 and 4 contestants were at Florida Championship Wrestling? Read and Find out :D
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here in the first place?" Asked Divas Champion Haylie Trudel

Her and her best friend Sydney were at Florida—or more specifically at Florida Championship Wrestling arena, and the Punk Diva was _still _trying to figure out why are they there in the first place.

"Well _maybe _you shouldn't have become a tornado when it came to Mike," Sydney said. "I mean, you did ended up making him into a bloody pulp all because he called you fat," She added.

"Hey, wouldn't you do that to someone if they called you fat?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said.

"See? You're on my side on this. Now, what kind of matches are we in?" Haylie asked.

"You're apparently in a inter gender tag match where your partner is I think Joey Guadagnino and you two are facing off against Matt Magaro and Sharina Thibeault," Sydney said.

"How the fuck do you know all of these people?" Haylie asked. "Hell, I don't even know half the people's names in the WWE, nevermind the developmental people's names," She added.

"Unlike you, I actually pay attention to them," Sydney said.

"Hey—what about you?" Haylie asked. "Got any matches?"

"Yeah, against Chana," Sydney said.

"She sounds like she's a good competitor," Haylie said.

"Despite me having an obnoxious brother?" Someone asked.

Haylie and Sydney turned around and saw a girl that looked like she was 5"4-5"5 having short brown hair with lighter brown highlights and was currently wearing a Living Dead Souls Pink Plaid Sexy School Girl Top, Blood Bath Hot Shorts and knee high black wrestling boots.

"Um…who _is _your brother?" Haylie asked.

"The Miz apparently," Chana said with a sigh of frustration. "I really am starting to think that I was adopted,"

"You're not like him at all?" Sydney asked.

"Oh hell naw," Chana said. "I may be related to him but I least have a right stating that I can't have the same personality as him," Chana said.

"Yeah, we actually get two Mizanin people that are actually _nice," _Haylie said then asked, "Wait, you're sisters with Emma Mizanin, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Yay, we get two Mizanin people who are actually nice," Haylie said then Sydney and Chana laughed a little bit at the randomness of the Punk Diva.

**.x.**

"This inter gender tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Staten Island, New York Joey Guadagnino!"

_**When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say, we've had our fun**_

_**Will we make a mark this time  
Well we always say we tried**_

_Rooftops _by _Lost Prophets _played as Joey made his normal entrance towards the ring wearing a Rockin Bones Jolly Roger Mens Tee, black baggy jeans and white Nike shoes. When he entered the FCW ring, he posed for the fans and then waited for his tag team partner.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And his tag team partner, she is the WWE Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie made her entrance wearing a Annabel Bow Too Fast for Love shirt, purple skinny jeans and orange Converse shoes with the Divas Championship around her abdomen as she slid in the ring and posed for the fans. When she was done, she stood beside Joey and they waited for their opponents.

_**Now this should be the part of the song that they drop the needle on  
and hell breaks loose  
try to restrain us you can't contain us  
we still gonna make a statement no matter what we do  
everywhere we go it seems we're looking for any excuse to just cut loose  
so this should part of the song that they drop the needle on  
and hell breaks loose**_

"And their opponents, first, from Bronx, New York Matt Magaro!"

_Hell Breaks Loose _by _Eminem _started up as Matt made his entrance, absorbing the boos that he was getting from the FCW audience wearing a white wifebeater, dark blue baggy jeans and red Converse low top sneakers. When he entered the ring, he scowled at the audience before waiting for his partner.

_**All my life and the hereafter  
I've never seen, seen one like you**_

_**You're a knife, sharp and deadly  
And it's me that you cut into  
But I don't mind, in fact, I like it  
Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you**_

"And his tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Alexia Bones, from London, England she is one half the self proclaimed 'co Florida Divas Champion' Sharina Thibeault!"

_Beautiful Monster _by _Ne-Yo _started as Sharina and Alexia were doing their normal entrance to the ring to the boos coming from the FCW audience. Sharina was wearing a Hollister Pacific tank top in pink, Hollister Fallbrook denim shorts and knee high white fuzzy Ugg boots, while Alexia was wearing an AE Party Dress in Black, and Miinetonka Fringe Booties in black. When Sharina entered the ring, she did a sexy pose then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF towards the End**

When it comes close tot the end of the match—and when she had her in position, Haylie did "Surgical Free" on Sharina and got the one two three for her team.

"Here are your winners, Haylie Trudel and Joey Guadagnino!"

Haylie's theme started as she was handed back her Divas Championship back and the ref raised her and Joey's hands in the air in victory as the fans were cheering for them, and when that was done, they headed to the back.

"Congrats Hay," Chana said as she saw Haylie re-enter the Divas locker room.

"Thanks," Haylie said. "Good luck to you to,"

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto Ontario, Canada Sydney!"

_**Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

_Life is a Highway _by _Rascal Flats _started as Sydney, wearing a gold tank top, black skinny jeans and neon purple Converse low top sneakers with her ref and black hair in a pony tail made her entrance to the ring. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for Chana.

_**The more you take, the more you blame  
But everything still feels the same  
The more you hurt, the more you strain  
The price you pay to play the game**_

"And her opponent, from Parma, Ohio Chana Mizanin!"

_Price to Pay _by _Staind _started as Chana, wearing a black tube top with multi-coloured paint stains all over it, black skinny jeans with the same effect with the paint stains and yellow Converse boots. When Chana entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF Towards the End**

"One-two-three!"

"Here is your winner, Chana Mizanin!"

Her theme started as the ref raised her hand in victory and then she did a little victory dance in the ring. Few seconds later, she grabbed Sydney's hand and picked her up on her own two feet, stared at her for a few seconds before shaking the Canadian's hand and saying, "Thanks for being my opponent tonight," Then getting out of the ring and headed to the back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Trudel? Miss Copeland?" Someone asked.

Haylie and Sydney turned their heads and saw a girl around the age of 28-29 with long dark brown hair and blue eyes with a little bit of tanned skin looking and was currently wearing a Hollister Malaga Beach shirt in red, The HCo Jeggings in black and black wedge sandals.

"Yeah," Haylie said for the both of them.

"I'm Felicia Herbert, General Manager of Florida Championship Wrestling and I wanna offer you guys to be sort of like trainers for the Divas but not exactly trainer trainers per say," Felicia said. "And don't worry, I'd talked to Vince earlier and he said it was alright," She added.

"Well if the bossman said its alright, then sure," Sydney agreed.

"Perfect—oh and Haylie if your wondering bout your Divas Championship and all that, you will defend at your live events," Felicia said.

"Perfect," Haylie said with a smile on her face as the GM of FCW walked out of the locker room. "She's nice," Haylie commented, "They should have her on Raw and get rid of Alison," She added.

"I know, right?" Sydney asked as they went and sat on the couch and decided to watch the main event.

"Don't you think those Sharina and Alexis chicks are like FCW version of LayCool?" Sydney asked.

"Version?" Haylie asked. "Dude, they're basically like clones of them, whenever they come to the WWE, and when LayCool leaves, Sharina and Alexia could be a LayCool replacement, they could be like AleBeault or something," Haylie said, making Sydney laugh a little bit then they decided to watch the main event.

"_This Fatal Four Way match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the number one contendership for the Florida Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York Craig Maurer!"_

_**Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
Do you think that we could play another game  
Maybe I could win this time**_

**The Game**by **Disturbed **played as Craig came to the ring wearing a Serious Fishnet Slasher Shirt, Serious LA Stinks Patch Pants in Black and black Combat Boots. When he entered the ring, he posed for the fans then waited for his opponent.

"Huh, I know that guy," Haylie commented. "He's friends with Josh, I can't believe he's trying to become a WWE Superstar,"

"So let me get this straight, you don't know the names of these people yet you know Craig via Josh?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah basically," Haylie said.

_**You will remember this moment  
As you dig into me  
And from your smile now  
It seems as if you liked it  
You'd better cherish this moment  
As you dig into me  
You'll never get another chance  
At this**_

"_From Long Island, New York, Carson DellaRolla!"_

**This Moment **by **Disturbed **played as Carson came out to the ring wearing a Lowbrow Freak Show Guys Baseball Tee, Tripp Black Stretch Mens Jeans and neon green Converse low top sneakers. When Carson entered the ring, he posed for the fans then waited for his next opponent.

"Cousin!" Haylie screeched in excitement as she clapped her hands in said excitement. "I can't believe he's getting a shot at the heavyweight championship," She said.

"That's the first time you got excited for something since you figured out you won your third Divas title reign, making you the 3rd Diva in WWE history to do something with a championship," Sydney said.

"Who were the first two?" Haylie asked.

"Chyna for being the first ever Diva to hold the IC Championship and McCool for being the first Diva to hold the Divas Championship and the Womens Championship," Sydney replied.

"Oh yeah forgot about them," Haylie commented.

_**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse**_

"_From Rosewell, Georgia Antonio Cordwell!"_

**Next Contestant **by **Seether **started up as Antonio made his presence well wearing a Steady Chaos Western Black Red shirt, grey baggy jeans and white Converse low top sneakers. When he entered the ring, he posed for the fans and then waited for the last opponent.

_**Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in everybone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back**_

"_And from Daytona Beach, Florida Jason McFarland!"_

**Remedy **by **Seether **started as Jason made his entrance wearing a Steady Mens Vida Loca Mexican Wedding Shirt, black tight jeans and white Nike shoes. When she entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**In the Ring-FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming close to an end, Carson pulled off his finisher on Jason and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Carson DellaRolla!"

When the ref raised Carson's hand in victory, his victory celebration was cut short when he basically saw the Florida Heavyweight Champion Alex Riley come to ringside and basically have a stare down with his number one contender.

**Divas Locker room**

"Who the hell is that guy?" Haylie asked.

"Alex Riley—the current Florida Heavyweight Champion," Sydney said.

Haylie looked at the screen a little bit more carefully…or more importantly at Alex before commenting, "He's cute,"

"You think any guy is cute the first time you see 'em," Sydney pointed out.

"Hey—I thought Mike was ugly as sin," Haylie said.

"You didn't thought that when you dated him for basically three years," Sydney pointed out.

"Oh shut up," Haylie said as she got up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. "Haylie, where are you going?" Sydney said as she basically ran out of the locker room, trying to find the Punk Diva.

Trying to find his locker room, Haylie was lost in the hallway of the FCW arena before someone asked, "You looking for someone?"

Haylie turned around and saw a guy with light brown hair that was stood up at some places via hair gel and was just wearing jeans and shoes. _Dang he looks cute _Haylie thought in her head.

"Yeah, have you seen Carson DellaRolla by any chance?" Haylie asked as she ran a hand through her blonde hair and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, his locker room is just down the hall, take a right and it would be the fifth one on your left I do believe," He said.

"Thanks," Haylie said as she started to walk away, but the guy grabbed her shoulder gently and gently made her turn back around so she could face him. "Mind telling me your name gorgeous?" He asked.

"Haylie Trudel, and yours?" She asked.

"Alex Riley—and mind telling me why one of the WWE best Divas is here at a simple developmental territory of FCW?" He asked.

"Well, Felicia wanted me and one of my friends to basically be trainers of sort for the Divas," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders, then she walked away for a little bit before Alex asked, "You doing something tonight?"

Haylie turned around before asking, "Why you ask?"

"Because I thought you would come to my house to watch a movie or something I don't know," Alex offered.

"I'll think about it, what's your address?" Haylie asked. He walked up to her and wrote the necessary information on her hand then walked away.

After all of that, Haylie finally found the way to get to Carson's locker room.

_Knock, knock_

"_Come in!" _Carson said as Haylie walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Cousin!" Carson said as he went and hugged Haylie. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, Felicia chose me and Sydney to be sort of like trainers for the FCW Divas," Haylie said.

"Does that mean I get to see you more?" Carson asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Haylie said then Carson hugged her a little bit more tighter. "Carson," Haylie said. "Can you _not _be the cause of my death?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry," Carson said as he kind of laughed it off then let go of his championship cousin.


End file.
